


Are we really friends?

by SportyMari



Series: The Tennis Children Club [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Stefanos needs hugs from his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Stefanos is doubting himself after someone shook his world with something that’s probably true. His friends say differently.





	Are we really friends?

The gang had a couple hours to themselves before they had to be back for Sascha’s doubles match. Sascha unfortunately couldn’t make it so it gave them all time to gossip about his restored relationship with Olya. 

“All I’m saying is, this relationship isn’t good for him. On and off relationships are not healthy and can hurt either side.” Nick said from his spot near the restaurant door.

“Yeah but if he loves her as much as it seems, we should leave them be” Denis argued from where he was sitting next to Stefanos, who was across the table from Nick. 

“I agree with Nick. He’s going to get hurt if she breaks it off when him again” Domi said from next to Nick. Just when Nick was going to ask Stef for his opinion on this, a waitress came with their food. 

Nick had gotten an egg sandwich, vanilla latte, and a side of salad. Denis got a steak and cheese sandwich with strawberry lemonade. Domi got chocolate ship pancakes, strawberrries, bananas, and milk. Stefanos just got scrambled eggs and orange juice (also a cup of coffee because he wanted to try coffee to see what Nick likes about it).

“Alright Stef, babe, what do you think of this situation” Nick asked his boyfriend. 

“Can I go philosophical for a second” Stefanos asked, putting a fake smile on. Nick knew immediately his boyfriend was going to even if he said no, so he nodded. 

“Alright, let me look for the one I found that expresses what I want to say” 

“He’s going to take your side in this Nick. He’s your boyfriend. Stef is going to agree with you” Denis pointed out. Behind his hair, Stef smirked and rolled his eyes. Domi saw it and smiled to himself. 

“Ah here it is. ‘Love has reasons which reason cannot understand’ Blaise Pascal” Stefanos looked up from his phone to see Nick, Denis, and Domi looking at him in awe. “What? Did I say something wrong? Isn’t that what you wanted me to say?”

“No it’s not that. We loved your quote. It’s just, you opened our eyes on not judging anyone’s relationship” Domi said in a soft voice. 

“Oh thanks….I think” Stefanos was blushing like a tomato. He sipped his coffee and nearly gagged. Yep he was never going to have coffee again.

“Stef, what is it” Denis saw something flash across his friend’s face. 

“I was talking to Sascha the other day and Olya came over…..and….she said you guys pretend to be my friends because you feel bad for me and Nick, you’re dating me out of pity because no one else wants me. I’m weird and too philosophical and different”

“We’re leaving. Everyone gets your things. I’m going to go pay. Domi come with me really quickly” Nick got up and Domi followed him to the front desk. 

Denis walked with Stef to the water fountain and fret sat on the edge facing the restaurant they were just sitting in. 

“Stef, we love you. You’re the glue to this friendship we all have. Olya hasn’t been around long enough to see that. She doesn’t know you. Please believe me” 

“I do believe you Denis. But we are here for a short amount of time and during that time, things change”

“Our friendship will never change. You are the best friend I know. You care about us more than you care about yourself. That is a bad trait but it’s good as well. You know when we need something and what that something is”

Domi and Nick came up to them and grabbed their individual things. 

“His match just started. Come on. Let’s go support our German weirdo” Domi walked alongside Denis and sent a knowing look to Stefanos and Nick. 

Stefanos’ phone dinged to tell him he had a text. 

Nick- ‘Love means that you accept a person with all their failures, stupidities, ugly points, and nonetheless you see perfection in imperfection itself’ by Zizek

Stef- I guess that’s why I love you then. Also never going to have coffee again. It tastes gross. 

Nick- Ha Ha very funny baby. I’m not forcing you to have any coffee. 

Stef- I’m a good influence on you. You spoke in philosophy talk.

Nick- One time thing baby. I know you needed a pick me up after that whole episode. 

Stef- I know you’re blaming Sasch for this but he tried to shut her up as soon as she opened her mouth. 

Nick- What did he do afterwards?

Stef- He walked her away. Then he came back and calmed me down and told me how much he cherishes his friendship with me. I changed him for the better 

Nick- You changed all of us for the better. You are the reason this group hasn’t completely left the train tracks yet. 

Stef- Thanks αγάπη μου

Nick- You’re teaching me Greek someday 

Stef- It means “my love”

Nick- You’re my love

Stefanos looked up from his phone and next to him at his boyfriend. 

“I love you so much Nick”

“I love you too”

“We all love you Stefanos” Dominic hugged Stefanos which turned into the four boys in a group hug until Mischa’s name popped up on Nick’s phone. 

“Hey, if she bugs you again, come to one of us” Dominic told Stef with a wide smile.

“Of course Domi. I’ll totally let you guys go ape crazy on Sascha’s girlfriend” Stefanos rolled his eyes.

“Sascha would help us. You’re like a younger brother to him.” Denis gave Stefanos a side hug. 

“And an older brother to Denis” Domi commented fully expecting Denis to lash out at him. Instead Denis nodded in agreement and held Stefanos tighter.

“Boys hurry up. Denis and Stef’s older brother needs supporting” Nick yelled from the top of the hill.

“Last one up has to buy everyone ice cream afterwards” and Stefanos was off up the hill. Denis and Domi laughing and running after him.


End file.
